empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER 8
CHAPTER 8 She pointed her hands downward like she was diving into water. A few thieves watching shrieked, Oh God oh God oh GOD HELP ME! She dove right into a thick shadow, as black as her tattoo. The moment she touched the shadows, she was enveloped into them like water swallowing her. When she opened her eyes she was floating in the Shadow’s Abyss. She looked around, the shadows shifting, a few touching her arm or face and then hissing away. “Hello?” she asked, she had never done this but knew of what was going on. “''This is no place for the living''.” a shadow whispered. Mist turned around, glancing at the crowding beings. “Can you speak english?” she asked. “''Very few of us can''.” another one said. “Čeština?” she asked, Czech? “Ano, většina z nás mluvila česky.” one said, Mist recognized it as the old Leader. Yes, most of us spoke czech. “Vím o tobě, pokud by ti vaši špehové mohli říct, co Savini plánuje?” she asked. I know about you... if your spies could tell you what Savini is planning? “Víme ... ale nebudete si to užívat, prozatím se rozloučíte.” Elijah said. We know ... but you won't enjoy it, for now you say goodbye. “Počkejte! Co to znamená sa-AAAA!” Mist yelled as she was yanked out of the Abyss. “Ne! Vrať se!” Mist cried. “Řekni mi, co se děje! Řekni mi to!” No! Come back! Tell me what's going on! Say it to me! “Mist, snap out of it your being czech!” Stanton yelled, staring at Mist’s hazel eyes. “Musím se vrátit! Mají informace!” I have to go back! They have information! “Mist, nobody can understand you!” Stanton yelled, shaking her again. Mist looked into his stormy eyes. “I saw Elijah.” she saw slowly. Stanton gasped, “You… saw him?” he asked. Oh no… The vault. “Get to the vault!” she roared, standing up. Pom took her shoulder before she could race away. “What’s going on?” he asked, “Get to your quarters,” Mist hissed through her teeth. Then shoved past the confused leaders. Aqua stepped forward, practically rage glowing. His cheek bleeding slightly, Mist felt the shadows power surging through her and it mixed with her anger. Aqua grabbed her arm and Mist’s eyes sparked with black shadows, taking over the hazel color and turning her eyes into a black darkness. “'Don’t. Touch. Me.'” she growled, power spiked through and in a little black explosion, Aqua flew backward and hit a stalagmite. Cracking it a little. Mist snorted at him, then turned on her heels with Stanton following. “You have your key?” Mist hissed. Stanton nodded, lightly touching a pouch on his chest. “Your eyes…” he whispered, Mist glared at him. “The shadows are taking over.” he said. She shut her eyes, when she got this angry her shadows took over and fueled her with energy. “No matter.” she said. Taking another step into the only cave forbidden to enter. She took a step down and felt a shiver up her spine. It’s gone. “Stanton! Run!” she screeched. Then broke off into a sprint down, going farther down. Hot, it was very hot as the got closer to the center of the planet. “It’s right here!” Staton yelled, pointing to the thick slab of concrete. “Get your key!” Mist yelled as he fumbled at his pouch. They had to deactivate all the traps, it took no time but was still wearing on her patience. “I’ve got it, now you use yours.” he said. Mist rushed forward and held out her hand, the shadows came out and formed a black key. She stuck it in the last lock and with a slow and loud creeeeeeeeeeak. The vault opened. Treasures and money piled up, spilling over golden urns and out of old machines. Or so there would have been. The vault was empty. Dead empty, grey concrete everywhere. Mist took a step back. Then clenched her fists, she melted into the shadows and shadow traveled back up to the main cave. Where the leaders were still standing with a confused expression. Mist fell to her knees in despair. “''RAAAAAAAARGH!!!!” she let out a roar of anger. Black shadows flames licked around her as power surged from her, her eyes turned pitch black and cracks appeared around her. ''Let me out let me out… ''quietly chimed her last power. Mist was so consumed in rage she looked up at the now scared leaders, she stood up and took a step forward. Her back itched and twitched slightly. Stanton appeared behind her. “Mist, let them out and find whoever did this.” he said. Mist growled as an answer and shut her eyes. Then let them loose. Her nebulized wings took air and spread wide, nearly seventeen feet as a wingspan. Patterns of shadows swirling and mixing with dark grey covered the wings. They were unlike birds wings, or dragon wings, they were like giant platforms, with spiked ends that were still flexible yet portrayed threats. She beat them once and lifted off the ground, “WHAT THE ACTUAL F-” Aqua screeched before being cut off by his own confusion, Mist opened her black eyes, no white left, just solid black like the shadows. She half hung down, in a way that made her look tired yet menacing at the same time. She looked up with black eyes and looked across her Empire. Beating her wings she towered above everyone and swept to the town, dodging the artificial suns until she could see all of her Empire. “EVERYONE!” she yelled, gathering the attention of all the thieves in the Empire, with sharp eyes that saw through all the shadows. She spotted a nervous looking thief with his sleeves rolled up, And no tattoo. With a sinister grin, she swooped down and grabbed the scruff of their armor. Then flew back to where the leaders were, slamming the thief on the ground. He cried out in pain. “''WHERE IS HE!?” she roared, reaching down and grabbing their armor to raise their upper half to meet her face. “WHERE IS SAVINI NOW!?” she yelled. He flinched and glanced into a pocket, where she heard a beep, she reached in it and pulled out a small device. “A tracker eh?” she asked, she crushed it with her bare hands, ignoring the sparking pain. “He’s on his way.” the boy said, tears forming in his eyes. Mist picked him up and slammed him into a cave wall. “Mist!” Teardrop yelled as his mouth started trickling blood. Mist pointed to one of the guards. “Take him and put him somewhere unpleasant.” she said. Turning away and folwing her wings. “Your… your eyes.” Nerd said. Mist blinked and they changed back to their normal color. “Get your armies, supplies, everything.” she hissed. Then turned to Stanton. “Get an active evacuation ready,” she said. “W-why?” Standon asked, looked fearful. “Because Savini is coming, we have to evacuate the planet.” Category:Blog posts